


It's Easy to Fall Apart Completely

by Spiralingletters



Series: Crash and Burn [1]
Category: Green Arrow (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blood and Injury, F/F, F/M, Female Tim Drake, Gen, Hurt Tim Drake, Roy Harper-centric, Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake-centric, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralingletters/pseuds/Spiralingletters
Summary: She didn't mean for them to get hurt. She didn't mean for this to happen.She just hopes they'll be happy.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Everyone, Tim Drake/Roy Harper
Series: Crash and Burn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866418
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Time froze when she heard it. It wasn't the first time that she had heard it that day but it stung to know that even her family knew who's fault it was.  
Her boyfriend was in the Watchtower's Med Bay because she had failed to follow orders. His family surrounded him and glared at her.  
She couldn't blame them though, they didn't even know that they were dating.

It was just supposed to be a recon mission, if only she had listened then everyone would be safe and happy but of course she just had to choose that time to engage Ra's ninjas.  
Worst part was that she didn't even have a wound from the fight.

Tim backtracked and bolted out of the room as fast as she could. She only stopped running when she reached her room before collapsing into tears.  
Tim dragged herself to the bathroom and looked at her reflection. She was still in uniform but the wings had been stained with blood. She was pretty sure that if her costume wasn't black and red there would have been a lot more stains.

Tim stripped herself slowly and winced when she felt a twinge. She glanced down to see a small piece of metal embedded in her, she looked further behind and saw the trail of blood leading to her.

Tim frowned slightly. A small wound like this wouldn't be the cause of this much blood. She looked back into the mirror and nearly cried out. She had cuts that were rapidly spreading and widening. She thought back to the fight with the ninjas while pulling out the metal shard.  
It was a small edge of a sword, sharpened to perfection.

There was a shadow that pierced her with a sword. She wasn't sure how a blade could break into her skin but she knew. They had meant for her to engage them.  
Ra's actually thought ahead and sent someone of her level of skill to kill her.  
Ra's finally achieved his victory. She whimpered and sunk to the floor, still in her underwear, trying to convince herself that it wasn't real. She wasn't going to die.  
But the rapidly growing cuts on her body and the taunting piece of metal coated with her blood said otherwise.

Tim sat there and cried, not knowing how long she would be alive for. She cried about everything she couldn't when she was busy looking for Bruce, when she lost her spleen, when she got replaced with a brat. She cried about her parents and how they didn't really acknowledge her, she cried remembering what Bruce had told her countless times:

_"You aren't as good as Jason or Dick."  
"Be more like them."  
"You are not Robin."_

She cried until she couldn't even care anymore, she weeped as blood pooled around her coating her hair, her underwear and her body. Hopefully they'd find her diary and read it. 

She never wanted to take most of her secrets to the grave, Tim would have rather blurted them all out before she died, but no-one was there and she didn't have the strength to cry any more.  
Cracking a small smile, she uttered four words when her vision began to darken.

_"I love you guys."_

She just hoped they'll be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No.  
> He hadn't know to what extent they blamed her when he was unconscious but he knew that this wasn't supposed to be how it ends.

When Roy woke up the first thing he said was,"Tim."  
People rushed around him chattering frantically. He gazed blearily at them and asked again,"Where is Tim?"

They stopped their frantic questions of _'Are you alright'_ and _'Do you need anything'_ and gazed at him. Then Mia scowled,"It was her fault you got hurt in the first place. She got everyone hurt."  
Tim gave the second Speedy a look that said, _'You better not have said that to her'_

Mia scowled and continued,"She went to see her family. Some hours have passed and you've woken up way too early after that whole ordeal."  
Roy sat up and growled," _Where is my girlfriend?_ "  
They gaped at him.  
"Girlfriend?!"Mia shrieked. She had chewed the young girl out severely for hurting her younger brother.  
Roy growled again,"Where. Is. She?"

Dinah sighed and said,"She went to the room three doors down the hall, where the rest of the bats are."

Roy glared at them and left quickly.  
He opened the door and looked inside. He was met by blearily glaring bats. Damian groaned,"Why are you here Harper?"

"Where is Tim?"  
Jason growled,"We don't know. And why would you be looking for her? She's the reason you were put in the Med Bay."  
"With nothing but a broken arm, a stab wound, some cuts and a concussion,"Roy deadpanned. Then he stopped.  
"Did you say that you don't know where she was?"

Jason nodded and Dick looked up,"Why?"  
Roy stared at them, wide-eyed.  
"Do you not know that my girlfriend is struggling with depression?!"he exclaimed. Batman stood up.

"Depression?"  
Roy couldn't help but hiss,"Yes. And knowing you guys, you've probably told her it was her fault."  
Roy got pissed even more when they lowered heir heads in shame. He shook his head and ordered them to search for her back in Gotham while he and the others looked for her in the Watchtower.

**Gotham  
Wayne Manor**

Steph and Cass Were assigned the bottom of the house while Barbara went to the cave. Dick and Jason were looking in her favourite places while Bruce and Damian searched the bedrooms. They all silently processed the information they had been given. They were supposed to be the world's greatest detectives but they never noticed Tim's depression.

A piercing scream sounded through the manor and they all flooded towards it. Steph was looking into Tim's bathroom with this _horrified/I'm about to throw up look_

Slowly Bruce approached the doorway and looked in. His fear had been true.  
There lay his third child in a pool of her own blood with open cuts littering her skin. They were so deep that he could see bones. He pulled Steph into his arms and tried not to fall into a sobbing mess ans Steph sobbed into his uniform. The others tentatively came closer all with a foreboding sense of dread.

Peeking inside, Dick and Cass threw up and landed on their knees. For a trained assassin, she really couldn't hold it well. Barbara cried out in anguish, Jason gaped at the scene horrified at what he saw and Damian, Damian nearly cried.  
He'd teased Drake for so long and he never knew her limit.   
He got into the bathroom and looked at a shard of metal sitting on the floor next to her. at the angle it was, she couldn't have used it to cut herself.

He picked up the blade, his gauntlets preventing it from cutting him, and held it to eye-level. Despite the blood, he could tell that it was made from a metal that only the Al Ghul's possessed.

He knew what had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Watchtower**  
Roy paced back and forth in the hangar. They had searched every part of the Watchtower but Tim hadn't been found. Their only hope was the Batclan.  
Roy hoped that she was okay.  
But as it is, luck wasn't with him at all. When the bats arrived, they looked worse for wear and that's saying something considering the fact that they always fight crazies that even Superman couldn't handle.

They had formed a tight-knit group and they all seemed to be hiding something with their capes and legs. They walked all the way to the Med Bay with the rest of the League and the other teens following. Nightwing broke off from them and headed to the computers.

What happened next was unexpected.

They put a stretcher on an examination table. On the stretcher was a figure covered in a sheet. Roy felt his heart jump into his throat.  
Pushing past his friends and the League he stood in-front of Batman.  
Batman took off his mask, becoming Bruce Wayne, he put his hand on Roy's shoulder and said,"There was nothing we could do, she was long gone."

And with those words Roy's world crumbled, he felt the sadness and pain wash over that. Among those there was also anger and he screamed.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! SHE WAS BEING HUNTED AND YOU NEVER KNEW!"  
"YOU NEVER CARED! WHEN YOU WOULD FIGHT, SHE WOULD COME TO ME AND I WOULD CALM HER!"  
"YOU SAY THAT YOU LOVED HER, YET WITH JUST ONE SCREW UP YOU CHEW HER OUT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE WORLD'S GREATEST DETECTIVE!"  
"AND YOU NEVER NOTICED THE SIGNS OF DEPRESSION AND ANOREXIA!"

Roy knew he was fighting the urge to cry, that was until two arms wrapped around him. He broke down and sobbed. He sobbed harder when he heard the computer announce, _'Designation B20 terminated. Rest In Peace Red Robin.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was aware that a few weeks had passed. He had attended the funeral, they had finished off Ra's and they had put up her memorial.   
Everyday Roy went there, he just stared at the thing.  
It was special because it flickered from her in her Robin suit, grinning deviously at the people she had left, and flickering to her in her Red Robin uniform, looking straight ahead without so much as a face twitch.

It taunted him everyday that his beloved was gone and at the same time it reminded him that it is easy to fall apart completely and he was just heading down that path.

**Author's Note:**

> That was depressing.


End file.
